


The beginning of Natasha: The CPH4 Files

by iamfuming



Category: Lucy (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: natasha is powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfuming/pseuds/iamfuming
Summary: Natasha Romanoff was one of the best assassins in the world. Compared to the Avengers however, she was the weakest. That changed when CPH4 entered her bloodstream and made her more powerful.
Kudos: 6





	1. The CPH4 Files

The Avengers were the most powerful hero’s the earth has ever had, yet Natasha couldn’t help and feel useless. Steve had his shield and his serum, Tony has his suit, Bruce had the Hulk, Clint had his bow and Thor, well, he was the literal God of Thunder. 

Then there was Natasha.

The assassin.

All she had were her guns.

She had to wonder, what was her purpose on the team?


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are sent to China to investigate a major drug boss.
> 
> Natasha goes undercover, and that’s where it all went wrong.

Natasha woke at 5AM sharp like usual, her brief sleep halted by nightmares. Like she did every morning, she poured herself a coffee and decide to read the local newspaper, the New York Times. 

On the front page was the Avengers, after they helped save New York from Loki’s newest prank. Like usual, the praise was given to the stronger members of the team, Tony, Steve and Thor (Bruce was busy, and didn’t join them). Natasha didn’t mind her picture or her name not being mentioned, it made her life as an assassin much easier as she wouldn’t be recognised as an Avenger.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Steve Rodgers, or Captain America, enter the communal living room. They chatted for a while and before they knew it the whole team was in the room, and JARVIS, announced that Fury wanted them at SHIELD headquarters immediately.

After suiting up they hopped in the Quinjet towards SHIELD, where they awaited Fury’s order, which, knowing Fury, was an alien threat.

When they arrived Fury quickly seated them, and announced why they were there. “Greetings Avengers. I have a mission for you all. You are to track down and investigate Mr. Jang, a drug lord who is currently situated in Taiwan. This here is a case which he wants delivered. We have no clue what it contains, only he has the code. Natasha, I will leave it to you to deliver the case to him. Your the only avenger that wouldn’t get noticed. Is that understood Avengers?”

They all quickly responded with a quick “Yes sir.” and left with the case to Taiwan.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive in Taiwan, and Natashas undercover operation begins.

After a long flight, the Avengers find themselves in Taiwan. They go to a safehouse, where they begin to attach trackers to Natasha, and attach the case to her wrist using a pair of handcuffs.

She soon slips out of the hotel and heads to the hotel owned by Mr. Jang. Going under her old alias Natalie Rushman, she successfully enters the hotel. Well, is dragged into the hotel by a bunch of bodyguards.

After pretending to be scared, Natasha finds herself in the office of Mr. Jang, where she’s quick to find dead bodies scattered all over the place.

Unfortunately, she doesn’t speak Taiwan’s native tongue, so she is provided with a translator.

Mr. Jang speaks first.

“Who are you”

“Natalie Rushman sir. I have a package for you.”  
Natasha successfully makes her lip tremble when she speaks, keeping her scared persona to fool the drug lord.

“What is in the package, Natalie?”

“I don’t know sir. I was told you know how to open it.”

Mr. Jang scribbles a code, 109, and is quick to exit the room, demanding guards get their guns and shields at the ready.

“W-why are you leaving sir?”

“Open it.”

“F-fine.”


	4. 3

Natasha opened the case to reveal four packages, drugs, she presumed, although she couldn’t be certain. Is it in powder form, or crystal form she wondered, however she didn’t have time to dwell as Mr. Jang reentered the room.

“Ah, the CPH4 has arrived. Knock her out.” He told his guard, and whereas Natasha could’ve easily taken the guard, Natalie Rushman could not. It was up to the Avengers to save her, she couldn’t risk breaking her cover.

Before she could think further, she felt one of the guards hit her head, and then it all went black...

——————————————————————————

When she woke up, she immediately knew something was wrong. She was not with the Avengers, instead she was alone in a hotel room. She then realised that her stomach felt weird, so she decided to check. There was a simple bandage wrapped around it, and Natasha immediately knew what had happened.

They had planted the drugs in her. “Easier for S.H.I.E.L.D to get their hands on it now” she thought, before being snapped out of her thoughts one more time, by the same guard who knocked her out. He said nothing, and instead just threw some clean, simple clothes at her, a white shirt and some blue jeans.

She went to put it on before noticing that the guard was still watching her.

“Uh? C-could I have some privacy please?” asked ‘Natalie’. The guard simply nodded and left the room, so keeping up the cover she obliged and put on the clothes, before walking to the front door and walking with the guard to Mr. Jangs office, where she was faced with three males, all which seemed to have the, what was it, CPH4? implanted in them too.


End file.
